


Paperwork

by ghostie360



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fucking Paperwork, Fun, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Love, One Shot, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie360/pseuds/ghostie360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap wants some time with Alexis, but has to do a shit load of paper work instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

“Hey Ghost shift, I want to sit next to prick face” Alexis called over to him in the mess hall.

“And what if I don’t?” He smirked. Roach looked over at Soap and shook his head.

“Then you will be deliberately disobeying an order from your superior and I’ll have you reported.” She put bluntly.

Ghost looked at her for a bit longer then shifter to the next seat across.

Alexis raised an eyebrow smugly; she could always get her way with these guys. She walked over to Soap and gave him a quick kiss then sat down next to him and Ghost.

“What we got going on today then?” She asked them.

“There all busy dealing with some recruits, seeing if there any good” Soap said nodding to Roach and the others. “And then I thought that we could maybe have some time together…” He whispered to her.

“Like what… Sir?” She murmured back.

“Well you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you” he said smiling.

Alexis hated it when Soap was all cryptic, _I’m glad that he isn’t as shy as he used to be though_ , she thought.

After eating breakfast Alexis and Soap left and wandered around the base for a bit.

“What’s this that’s going on then?” She asked again.

“Well now we are going to see the new guys and then maybe watch some TV” He told her walking towards the shooting range.

“Is that it? Well we’d better hurry up then they’ve already started.” She said pulling on his shirt.

“Hey, I’m coming, I’m coming…” He laughed.

They walked in together to see Price still running through things. Alexis was always happy to see Price now; after he nearly died on the last mission. Price saw them and waved them over.

“Last thing everyone, this is Captain MacTavish, and Captain Zakhaev, and any questions?” He said to the select group.

They started murmuring. Alexis knew it was about her, but it didn’t bother her as much as it would have.

“If you’ve finished, then piss off and get a place on the range.” Price ordered.

All of the recruits moved rapidly.

“What do you think?” Roach said after a while.

“Mediocre” Price said, Soap nodded and so did Ghost. Alexis was walking down the line, checking positioning and accuracy. Multiple times she had to move their arms up, down or change their footing for balance.

As she walked back she shook her head. “How did they even get in? Granted accuracy comes with practise sometimes but their footings all wrong and everything” She told them.

“Maybe we should make them run to obstacle course, see if they can manage to do that” Soap suggested.

“Might be a good idea, let’s go now and get this done; no point wasting time if their shit.” Price said to them, “You’d all better stay; I’ll need Alex to run through the course as she’s the best at it, and I want the rest of yours judgement… any sign of potential, I want to know”.

They moved down to the course, Alexis walked over to the start.

“I’m going to talk you through it, and she’ll run it through at the same time, now Pay Attention” Price ordered.

Price went through it pretty slowly the first time, as did Alexis. “Did everyone get that? Right, Run it through!” He shouted to her.

Alexis sprinted through the course, _just as easy as I remember_ she thought. She finished it and walked back over to the others. When the recruits had finished the hopeful look on Prices face had vanished.

“I think only one was decent, but all the others… just no” Ghost muttered.

“Which was that?” Alexis asked.

“I think his last name is Parker.” Roach chipped in.

“Up to you Price, but I won’t be training them” Soap said. “And if you’ll excuse us, me and Alex need to go” He said and started walking away.

“Bossy shit” Alexis smiled to them. She then ran after him and tackled him to the ground. She got up to see Ghost and the others laughing, so she took a bow. “Come on you” She pulled him up and then they walked off together.

Soap led her back to the mess hall, and they both had lunch. As they were finishing, the others walked in.

“I’ve let all of them go, they just weren’t good enough” Price explained. “Can you help me with the paperwork?” Price said to Soap.

“Now? Fine…” He said reluctantly.

“You two have lots of fun now!” Alexis joked. They both just frowned at her as they left. “What you guys doing now then” She asked Ghost.

“Roach and me are going to the pub with a few of the other guys, wanna come?” Ghost asked.

“Na I think I’ll just watch some TV, so I’ll see you guys later” She walked out of the building and went to the rec room. She stayed there for a few hours waiting for Soap to get back, “I guess that today’s plans aren’t happening then” she murmured to herself. A couple of days passed and Alexis and Soap were kept busy, putting their plans on hold.

On the Friday Alexis just stayed in her room. At 17:00 Soap came in and sat on the bed next to her.

“All done?” She asked looking up at him.

“Finally… you miss me much?” He said gently kissing her forehead.

“Yeah” She muttered.

“Well at least we can have the rest of the day together…” He murmured in to her neck.

She shuffled around to face him, and he gently moved and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and held his face and shoulder. Soap ran his fingers through her long multi-coloured hair, before leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone and sternum. Alexis moaned slightly and moved his head back up so that she could kiss him some more. They lay down together and his hands snaked around her waist, and over her ass, pulling her closer. Alexis moved her hands down his back, and pulled his shirt up over his head, breaking their kiss only for a moment. Soap returned the action and yanked her t-shirt off. Both wanting more their kiss intensified, only to be cut off but a knocking at her door.

“Just ignore it” Alexis told him. But the knocking continued.

Soap got up and opened the door, “this had better be important” He growled “What”.

“Sorry sir if I’m interrupting, but I was told to tell Alexis that there’s food ready, as she hasn’t been out all day…” the Sargent got cut off.

“Yes you are interrupting, now piss off!” Soap shouted at him then slammed the door.

Soap walked back to Alexis, who was now lying half naked on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her all down her neck and continued over her breasts.

“God I’ve missed you” He muttered kissing back up her neck.

“Me too” She whispered…


End file.
